


Brightness

by StarLight_Massacre



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triple drabble using the prompt 'Brightness'</p><p>Stephen tries to make sense of everything around him and why Gregory is there. Stephen/Gregory. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightness

Brightness

The world was so bright it was blinding. Stephen lay on the grass in the bright, bright world and heard nothing, felt nothing. He blinked cornflower blue eyes sluggishly and moved his dried lips, but no sound was forthcoming.

He vaguely felt his limbs moving, his chest compressing, but everything was secondary to the blinding whiteness around him. It was like he had suddenly gained vampire vision, or maybe he was just looking directly at the sun.

His ears were ringing, nothing discernible, just an odd ringing. His eyes shuttered closed and one of his limbs was tugged more desperately, but he could barely feel it, it was just a mild annoyance, like a little fly.

Stephen wanted to tell that little fly to go away, but he couldn’t get his mouth to move, his tongue to sound out the words, there wasn’t enough moisture in his mouth to speak, so he settled himself down and lay quiet in the bright white light.

He felt his body relax, his limbs grow heavy, his head felt thick and slow. He worked out that he felt something after all. Tired. He felt tired and weary, he just wanted to sleep but the bright light was preventing him from drifting off.

His already closed eyes pressed together more solidly, muting the brightness of that white light. He tried to speak once again, to tell the light to leave him sleep, but he couldn’t even peel his lips apart. He let all the breath in his body out in one long, weary sigh and almost brought himself to smile as the bright light faded behind his closed eyes. The last thing he heard was his brother Gregory screaming ‘Stephen, no!’ before that brightness became blessed dark and he saw and felt no more.


End file.
